supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity Abrams
Childhood-Now Trinity was born on the Planet Vigoron in Vigorons capital Vigoria. She was born with Life energy Manipulation but could not use it till she entered Kindergarten and learned how to use her power. Her Species always had only this power but Trinity had Magic from her family Telepathy, and clairvoyance(through her life force/energy power) When in elementary school Trin was the top of her class, she could make a Life energy shield as strong as metal. As she made it into middle school she used her Magic and Life Energy to get what she wanted. She was popular and hated at the same time. When Trinity was in high school she went to a Vigoria cop school to learn how to use her powers to fight. Unlike earth the cops were basically the military and protected the Queen King ,citizens, etc. Trinity passed top of her class and was the queens favorite. The King always disliked her for having a thing with his son. 2 years passed and no one knew who Trinity was anymore, she was fearless, smart, and brave. She was dating Prince Darian the II. His father hated Trinity since day 1, he knew she would be a Queen that made the people see that her family knew more than the royal family. So King Oliver the I pressed charges against her Mother and Father as treason against the crown. Trinity hated this so she married Darian to save her parents. One night the King and his guards tried to kill Trinity, She made a life field breaking their weapons and used their own life force energy against them. Princess Trinity was then sent to the prison in Vigoria. There her love Darian visited her for 4 months before she was set free. When she was she had a rivalry against Queen Meredith the III. Trinity at the time was 17, she challenged the Queen to a duel. The deal was whoever won the duel would get The crown if they choose or to kill the other family. Trinity was 2nd most skilled Vigorian, but the Queen was more powerful as she had the Amulet that used dark life energy as well. Trinity and the Queens fight lasted 4 hours. Towards the end Trinity mastered a power that was never heard about on that planet Pure Life Energy control. She managed to use the Queens own life force energy against her to generate a weapon. In the end Trinity lost, and was held to watch her Mother, Father, Aunt and Uncle, and cousins be hung. Trinity was deemed a traitor and sent to earth. It took 2 years a hibernation spaceship to reach earth. When she got there she crash landed in the X-Mens yard and trained with them. She is now 19 and with the X-Men. Powers and Abilities * Magic: Trinity can cast spells and use magic via words or hand movement ''' * '''Life Force Manipulation: Trinity has the power to Control life force. * Life Energy Manipulation: She has the ability to turn life force into energy to make Weapons, shields, armor, platforms, etc. * Pure Life Energy: This is the purest form of Energy known to Vigorians it is the ability to convert normal life energy and alter it to its purest state. * Flight: Vigorians can fly in their city * Super speed: Some who wish not to fly can run at a super sonic speed * Electricity manipulation: Standard Vigorian power it grows and advances depending on what job you what * Longevity: Vigorians can live up to 900 years without aging and another 70 while aging like a normal person. * Healing Factor: Vigorians can mix their life energy and longevity to heal themselves and others ' Abilities' * Martial arts: Trinity is an expert in Martial arts * Gymnastic: Being in the Police force Trinity learned how to be a Gymnast and is very flexible Weaknesses * Death Energy and Death force: Trinity Is weak against powerful users of death energy as it drains her own energy.